Happy Birthday
by Zeb410
Summary: Rachel décide de faire une surprise à Quinn pour son anniversaire et d'aller la voir à Yale...


**Voici un petit OS que je dédie, enfin non qui a été écris pour TOurn3sOL pour son anniversaire... **

**Je n'ai pas été très originale, je suis restée dans le domaine que je connais c'est à dire du Faberry, donc j'espère que cela vous plaira... et surtout que cela plaira à la principale intéressée... ^^ **

**Je vais quand même planter le décor, Rachel décide de faire une surprise à Quinn pour son anniversaire en allant lui rendre visite à Yale**

* * *

Rachel POV :

J'aurai du l'appeler... Et si elle n'était pas là, et si elle avait prévu quelque chose... Après tout c'est normal de prévoir quelque chose pour son anniversaire, elle a des amis à Yale, ils ont certainement du lui préparer une surprise ou au moins une fête... C'était une très mauvaise idée... Je n'aurai jamais du venir, pourquoi je n'ai pas fais comme tout le monde et envoyé des fleurs ou des chocolats ou n'importe quoi qui aurait pu faire l'affaire... Qu'est ce qui m'as pris de vouloir venir à Yale pour fêter son anniversaire à Quinn. D'autant plus qu'elle doit penser que je l'ai oubliée, je me retiens depuis ce matin de lui écrire ou de l'appeler pour ne pas gâcher ma surprise, mais c'est dur... c'est très dur de ne pas appeler sa meilleure amie pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

Oui ma meilleure amie... Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Quinn Fabray serait ma meilleure amie... C'est en quelque sorte grâce à Finn... quand je me suis retrouvée seule à New-York Quinn m'a été d'un grand réconfort... elle a commencé à m'appeler une fois par semaine pour prendre de mes nouvelles, puis c'est rapidement devenu une fois par jour, et maintenant elle m'appelle pour n'importe quelle occasion... pour me donner son menu du midi, me dire quels cours elle a aimé, me demander mon avis sur une marque de shampoing, et quand elle ne m'appelle pas elle m'écrit... J'ai toujours un petit message d'elle le matin quand je me réveille, elle prend soin de me l'envoyer tard le soir pour que je sois de bonne humeur au réveil, un autre message pour savoir comment se déroule ma journée, et des tas d'autres messages dans la journée tous insignifiants les uns que les autres mais tellement réconfortants. Donc oui, Quinn Fabray est ma meilleure amie, on ne se voit pas aussi souvent qu'on le voudrait malheureusement mais elle est quand même ma meilleure amie.

J'aurai quand même du l'appeler... Et si ma venue de lui faisait pas plaisir... Et si elle... Oh et puis arrête un peu avec tes SI... De toute façon tu es là alors autant aller jusqu'au bout, je ne peux pas me permettre de reculer maintenant... Et puis je suis persuadée que mon cadeau lui fera plaisir, après tout j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et c'est quelque chose d'unique...

…

Quinn POV

Mais pourquoi elle ne répond pas... qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle ne réponde pas sur son portable... Qu'elle oublie mon anniversaire ok, je peux comprendre, encore que... mais qu'elle ne réponde pas sur son téléphone ça m'inquiète vraiment... Et Santana qui ne répond pas non plus, elles se sont liguées contre moi aujourd'hui ou quoi... Il faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter comme ça, si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Rachel je suppose que Santana m'aurai prévenue quand même... Reste positive Quinn, si ça se trouve Rachel a juste perdu son téléphone ou elle l'a oublié quelque part... oui voilà ça doit être ça, elle a du oublié son téléphone dans une salle de classe et elle ne peut pas me répondre forcément...

De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à m'inquiéter, il faut que je me prépare sinon je vais être en retard pour ma propre soirée d'anniversaire, bien que tout le monde sache déjà que la ponctualité ne soit pas mon point fort, je préfère quand même ne pas les faire attendre aujourd'hui... C'est vraiment gentil de leur part de m'avoir préparé cette fête d'anniversaire et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma soirée et de m'amuser, j'essayerais de joindre Rachel demain...

La bleue... non la blanche... non la bleue... est ce que toutes les filles ont le même problème que moi pour réussir à trouver la bonne tenue chaque jour... parce que c'est à chaque fois le même dilemme en ce qui me concerne... je ne sais jamais quoi porter... Rachel serait là elle me dirait que peu importe ce que je porte je serai de toute façon magnifique... C'est adorable la façon dont elle me voit, elle me dit toujours que je suis belle, mais pas le genre de beauté qu'on peut trouver dans les magazines, le genre de beauté qui irradie... Où est-ce qu'elle peut trouver ça... Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quand on me disait que j'étais belle, parce que je ne suis pas que belle, mais Rachel a cette façon différente de me le dire, quand elle prononce ces mots je la crois... je sais qu'elle pense réellement ce qu'elle dit et que ce n'est pas juste un compliment parmi tant d'autres...

La bleue... voilà c'est décidé... ça sera la bleue... parce que Rachel aime quand je porte cette robe... un jour elle m'a dit que cette robe avait été dessinée juste pour moi... Voilà je suis prête... C'est parti pour faire la fête avec mes amis...

…

Narrateur POV :

Quinn se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre qu'elle partage avec sa colocataire Callie quand elle entend frapper doucement à la porte. Elle pense immédiatement que c'est sa Callie qui vient la chercher parce que les autres commencent à s'impatienter à force de l'attendre. Elle ouvre la porte et reste figée devant la personne qui se tient devant elle pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Est ce que tu as une idée de combien je m'inquiétais... Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone depuis ce matin... Ne refait plus jamais ça Rach... je me suis fait un sang d'encre...

-Surprise... Je suis désolée que tu te soit inquiétée Quinn... mais si j'avais répondu j'aurai été incapable de me taire et de te faire une surprise... Tu me connais, je suis incapable de tenir ma langue...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là... On est en plein milieu de la semaine... Tu n'as pas de cours ?

-Je suis venue pour souhaiter un merveilleux anniversaire à ma meilleure amie... Je pourrais toujours rattraper les cours, mais je ne pourrais jamais rattraper ton anniversaire...

-Tu as fais le trajet depuis New-York juste pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire ?

-J'aurai traverser tout le pays s'il avait fallu... Tu as 20 ans Quinn, c'est une étape importante et je voulais être là... déclare Rachel avec un sourire éclatant

-Rachel Barbra Berry... Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir... et c'est le plus bel anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu... répond Quinn très émue

-Je pourrai en dire autant de toi Lucy Quinn Fabray... Tu allais sortir peut-être... je tombe mal ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises... tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber... Callie et quelques amis ont préparé une fête pour mon anniversaire... et tu es mon invitée d'honneur... répond Quinn en passant son bras sous celui de la brunette pour l'entraîner dans le couloir.

En entrant dans la salle, Quinn et Rachel sont accueillies par des cris de joies et des Joyeux Anniversaire qui fusent de tous les côtés. Quinn porte sa main gauche sur son cœur émue par autant de prévenance et de gentillesse de la part de ses amies, elle regarde Rachel qui lui sourit et des larmes de joies commencent à perler autour de ses yeux. Elle entraîne Rachel vers le buffet et lui sers un verre de punch qu'elle lui donne en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Les deux jeunes filles se mêlent aux invités avant d'être interceptées par Callie.

-Encore un très bon anniversaire ma jolie... déclare la colocataire de Quinn dans un grand sourire

-Merci encore Callie... ça doit être la cinquantième fois aujourd'hui que tu me le dis mais ça me touche toujours autant... et merci infiniment d'avoir organiser cette fête...

-Tout pour ma jolie colocataire... répond Callie avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'éclipser sans même avoir salué Rachel

-Je vois qu'elle te drague toujours... s'amuse Rachel en regardant la brune partir

-Je pense que c'est plus un jeu pour elle... elle sait que je suis hétéro... répond Quinn amusée elle aussi

-Bien sur... bien sur que tu l'es... reprend Rachel encore plus amusée en allant se resservir un verre de punch

-Est ce que c'était sarcastique ?

-Je t'en prie Quinn... tu flirtes ouvertement avec elle depuis plus d'un an... ne sois pas surprise qu'elle s'accroche et qu'elle continue

-Je ne flirte pas avec elle ! répond Quinn indignée

-Visiblement toi et moi n'avons pas la même définition du flirt... les clins d'oeil... les sourires en coins... les sous entendus... c'est flirter Quinn

-Je ne flirte pas... je... je...

-Tu ?

-J'entre tout simplement dans son jeu...

-Est ce que tu es attirée par elle ?

-Non... bien sur que non... je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait m'attirer chez Callie... Enfin si bien sur... si j'étais Gay ou Bi je pourrai être attirée par elle... Elle est jolie avec un corps sublime... mais je suis hétéro je te rappelle...

-Tu n'as pas à me le rappeler en permanence... si tu es sûre de toi alors je te crois...

-Je vois bien que tu es sceptique Rach... et je préfère mettre les choses au clair

-Ça serait vraiment si terrible si tu étais Bi ?

-Je t'en prie Rach... Santana et Brittany font partie de mes meilleures amie... ma meilleure amie a deux pères... je pensais que tu savais que ça n'a aucune importance pour moi...

-Alors pourquoi tu refuses d'envisager cette éventualité ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas attirée par Callie... premièrement... elle est plus petite que moi, ce qui est un problème...

-Heureusement que tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi car je resterai célibataire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

-Désolée... je ne voulais pas t'offenser...

-Ce n'est rien Quinn... je suis petite... ce n'est pas un problème pour moi... ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'être avec Finn pendant 3 ans...

-Exact... bon d'accord... oublions cette histoire de taille... Callie est énervante, elle est prétentieuse et se vante en permanence d'être la meilleure, ce qui est vraiment très énervant...

-Exactement comme moi au lycée...

-Tu as l'intention de détruire chaque argument que je vais te présenter ?

-Je ne fais que des constatations... ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes arguments comme tu dis ne tiennent absolument pas la route...

-Ensuite... Elle est... comment dire... elle parle trop... tu ne peux jamais l'arrêter... Dés que son réveil sonne sa bouche prononce des phrases interminables jusqu'au soir... C'est quasiment impossible de l'arrêter...

-Tu es sûre qu'on parle de ra colocataire là et pas de moi ? s'esclaffe Rachel

-Tu n'es pas comme ça Rach...

-Heu... laisse moi récapituler... Petite... incroyablement sûre d'elle et qui le fait savoir aux autres, et qui parle beaucoup trop... C'est marrant mais c'est exactement la description que Santana fait de moi à ses amis... Mais attend Quinn Fabray... tu n'es pas attirée par ta colocataire, mais tu es attirée par moi... déclare Rachel dans un grand éclat de rire

-Arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi et viens danser avec moi ! répond Quinn en attrapant la main de sa meilleure amie

-Quinn... c'est un slow...

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit de danser un slow avec ma meilleure amie ?

-Si bien sur... ça ne veut absolument pas dire que tu es attirée par moi ou par n'importe quelle fille dans cette pièce... continue Rachel toujours en riant

Quinn attrape la taille de Rachel pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle, la brunette passe ses bras autour du cou de sa meilleure amie et plonge son regard dans les yeux noisettes en face d'elle. Les deux amies partagent un regard intense comme elles en ont souvent l'habitude, laissant place au silence entre elles pour communiquer avec le regard. Après plusieurs secondes, Rachel baisse le regard et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Quinn pour danser.

…

Rachel POV :

Abrutie ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire tout ça à Quinn. Elle va penser que moi aussi je la drague... est ce que je la drague ? Je te hais Santana Lopez... si tu ne m'avais pas mis toutes ces idées en tête je ne serais pas dans cette situation maintenant... c'est elle qui a réussi à me convaincre que ce que je ressens pour Quinn est plus que de l'amitié... je te hais vraiment Santana !

De toute façon je n'ai aucune chance avec Quinn... Callie essaye depuis plus d'un an sans succès alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais réussir à faire admettre à Quinn qu'elle est attirée par les femmes... Non seulement il a fallu que je me rende compte que je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie, mais il faut qu'elle soit persuadée qu'elle est hétéro... Je pense que Quinn est la seule à en être persuadée d'ailleurs... tout le monde voit que c'est faux, mais elle se met des œillères et refuse d'envisager cette possibilité... Et malgré tout j'ai décidé de lui faire ce cadeau stupide... comment elle va réagir en voyant ce que je lui offre... je pourrai toujours me rattraper en lui disant qu'il ne s'agit que d'amitié.. mais bien sur Rachel... parce que tu penses qu'elle va te croire... Non... plus de mensonges... j'ai décidé de lui dire ce que je ressens et je compte bien le faire ce soir !

Et voilà que maintenant elle me tient contre elle pour danser un slow, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile d'être près d'elle sans lui avouer ce que je ressens, sans avoir envie de l'embrasser, sans la toucher... Dans un certain sens je la touche là... j'ai ma tête contre son épaule et je me sens tellement bien... J'aime la façon dont elle me tient dans ses bras... la façon qu'elle passe sa main contre le creux de mes reins, ça me donne des frissons de la tête aux pieds, pourvu qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte...

-Tu as froid ? me demande t-elle contre mon oreille en envoyant une nouvelle vague de frissons dans mon corps tout entier

-Un peu... je réponds rapidement pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons...

Pourquoi j'ai répondu ça... elle me serre encore plus près d'elle maintenant comme si elle voulait me réchauffer... Je n'ai pas froid Quinn... je dirais même que la température de mon corps n'a jamais été aussi élevée qu'en ce moment... Je suis en train de bouillir littéralement à l'intérieur... Chacun de mes organes te ressent, chacune des particules de mon corps s'agite quand tu me tiens dans tes bras comme ça... Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce slow moi aussi, je suis maso ou quoi ? Ouf... la chanson s'arrête... je vais pouvoir reprendre un peu le contrôle de mon corps... mais apparemment Quinn en a décidé autrement...

-Une dernière Rach...

-Heu... tu dkfjkqm...

-Quoi ?

-Tout ce que tu veux Quinn... c'est ton anniversaire après tout... je ne peux rien te refuser...

-Merci... me répond l'objet de mes tortures en posant sur ses lèvres sur ma joue qui s'enflamme

…

Quinn POV :

Si tu savais Rachel... Si tu savais que si Callie ne m'attire pas c'est parce que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'attire... ça m'a pris du temps pour m'en rendre compte, mais maintenant j'en suis sûre... je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quoi que ce soit... Je me demandais souvent pourquoi j'avais ce besoin permanent d'avoir de tes nouvelles, d'entendre ta voix, de te voir, mais j'ai compris maintenant... Tu es celle qui m'attire Rach... Tu es la seule femme par qui je suis attirée... C'est plus qu'une attirance bien sur, mais je ne peux pas te le dire... Parce que tu es convaincue depuis un an que c'est Callie qui m'intéresse et tu arrives même à plaisanter sur le fait que je pourrai être attirée par toi, alors je ne me vois pas du tout te dire '' En fait Rach... tu sais quoi... tu as raison... je suis attirée par toi... à chaque fois que je vois ton prénom s'afficher sur mon téléphone mon cœur bat la chamade... à chaque fois que je lis tes messages un sourire se poste sur mon visage... à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai l'impression d'avoir 12 ans et de ne pas être capable de me contrôler...'' Non c'est complètement exclu que je puisse te le dire un jour...

Et puis il y a ce gars de ton cours à NYADA qui te tourne autour... tu m'as dis une fois que tu le trouvais plutôt mignon et assez intéressant pour pouvoir envisager quelque chose... Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile de te remettre de ta séparation d'avec Finn et que c'est pour ça que tu dois attendre avant de te lancer dans une nouvelle relation et que dès que tu seras prête ce type sera certainement celui que tu choisiras... Donc ça ne sert absolument à rien que je continue de nourrir cette attirance et que je m'accroche à quelque chose d'illusoire... Il nous a fallu déjà beaucoup de temps pour devenir amies alors je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ça...

Non... la chanson est déjà terminée... je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lâcher Rachel, j'aime la sentir contre moi... sa tête reposant sur mon épaule... elle semble vraiment apprécier notre proximité... Une autre... Voilà... je vais insister pour avoir une autre danse... une dernière danse...

-Une dernière Rach...

-Heu... tu dkfjkqm...

-Quoi ?

-Tout ce que tu veux Quinn... c'est ton anniversaire après tout... je ne peux rien te refuser...

-Merci... je répond en posant à nouveau mes lèvres sur sa joue si douce en regrettant de ne pas avoir eu le courage de prendre ses lèvres à la place de sa joue

…

Après la fête, Callie Quinn et Rachel retourne dans la chambre ensemble en se moquant d'une des amies de Quinn qui, complètement ivre embrassait tout le monde se trouvant sur son passage.

-Tu n'as jamais vue Rachel ivre... la première fois... elle a embrassé un Gay et était persuadée qu'il s'agissait du nouvel amour de sa vie... raconte Quinn en s'amusant de la tête outrée de Rachel

-Pour information... Blaine n'était pas encore sûr de sa sexualité à ce moment là... et c'était un baiser extra-ordinaire... peut être le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu d'ailleurs... Kurt a de la chance je dois avouer... répond Rachel en riant elle aussi

-Comment ça le meilleur ? demande Callie curieuse

-Et bien... le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que mon ex n'était pas vraiment doué dans ce domaine... disons plutôt qu'il était maladroit

-Tu es gentille... Quand Finn m'embrassait, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'aspirer la bouche tellement il s'y prenait mal... reprend Quinn avec un air dégoûté

-J'oublie toujours ce petit détail... c'est vrai que vous avez deux ex en communs...

-On ne peut pas vraiment dire que Noah et moi avons été ensemble... quelques jours seulement... ce n'est pas suffisant pour dire qu'il y a eu relation...

-Noah ? demande Callie étonnée

-Puck... je crois que Rachel est la seule qui l'ai jamais appelé Noah... répond Quinn pour ne pas laisser sa colocataire dans l'ignorance

-D'ailleurs Noah embrassait très bien... reprend Rachel songeuse

-C'est vrai...

-Vous semblez aimer le même genre de baisers... vous devriez vous embrasser pour voir si ça confirme ma théorie... déclare Callie en riant... ça va je plaisantais... reprend elle en voyant la gêne s'installer entre les deux amies

-Comme je ne savais pas que tu venais... je n'ai pas demandé de lit d'appoint... mais tu peux prendre mon lit Rach et je vais dormir sur le sol avec des coussins... dit Quinn en entrant dans la chambre

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... ton lit est assez grand pour qu'on puisse dormir toutes les deux Quinn... sauf si ça te dérange bien sur...

-Tu peux toujours venir dans le mien ma jolie... tu seras toujours mieux que sur le sol... enchaîne Callie en faisant un clin d'oeil à Quinn qui éclate de rire

-Merci pour l'invitation... mais je pense que je vais plutôt prendre l'option de Rachel... mais bien essayé... répond la blonde en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

-Tu crois que tu vas tenir encore longtemps ? murmure Callie à l'intention de Rachel qui la regarde avec incompréhension

-De quoi tu parles ? répond la brunette sur le même ton

-Avant de lui sauter dessus... ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous en avez envie toutes les deux...

-Je... je ne suis pas...

Rachel est interrompue dans sa phrase par le retour de Quinn qui s'installe sur son lit en attendant que son amie vienne la rejoindre. Rachel se dirige vers son sac, elle en sors un petit paquet magnifiquement et se félicite mentalement pour avoir réussi à ne pas abîmer l'emballage qu'elle a eu tant de mal à faire. Elle retourne près de Quinn et lui tend le paquet en question avec un sourire timide sans prononcer la moindre parole

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'offrir quelque chose Rach... ta présence était déjà un merveilleux cadeau... déclare Quinn émue

-Ouvres le...

Quinn prend délicatement le petit paquet dans ses mains et commence à le défaire de son emballage. Elle ne hâte pas et prend soin de ne pas déchirer l'emballage que Rachel a préparé pour elle. Elle trouve une petite boîte en bois avec un système d'ouverture sur le devant, elle retire le loquet de son pouce et ouvre lentement la boîte avec une pointe d'excitation. Quand elle découvre l'objet qui se trouve à l'intérieur, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes d'émotion. Elle regarde Rachel qui reste plantée debout devant elle en attendant la réaction de Quinn.

Callie s'éclipse discrètement de la chambre sans attirer l'attention des deux autres filles tellement elles sont absorbées par le moment qu'elles sont en train de vivre. Quinn repose son regard sur la boîte et prend le petit morceau de papier à côté de l'objet.

_Souviens toi de ce jour où tu m'as offert ce galet... on se promenait au bord du lac et tu as trouvé qu'il ressemblait à un cœur... alors tu l'as ramassé et tu me l'a donné en me disant que ce cœur était le premier signe de notre nouvelle amitié... Qu'il nous accompagnerait tout au long de notre vie pour nous rappeler les obstacles que nous avons du traverser avant de devenir amies... Aujourd'hui ce cœur je te l'offre... Parce qu'il prend une autre dimension... ce cœur je te l'offre comme je t'offre mon cœur... _

_PS : Je l'ai fait graver... j'espère que l'inscription te plaira... _

Quinn prend le galet dans sa main gauche et caresse du bout des doigts l'inscription dessus gravée en lettres dorées... Bien sur Rachel n'aurai pas pu le faire graver autrement que doré...

_Avec tout mon amour... _

Quinn repose le galet dans son écrin de bois confectionné par Rachel, le pose sur son lit et se lève pour s'approcher de Rachel.

-Est ce que ça te plaît ? demande Rachel inquiète

Pour toute réponse Rachel sent les lèvres de Quinn se poser sur les siennes. La blonde attrape la nuque de Rachel pour appuyer son baiser ne pouvant plus rien contrôler depuis le temps qu'elle attend ce moment. Les deux jeunes filles cèdent enfin aux pulsions qu'elles retiennent chacune de leurs côtés depuis plusieurs mois.

-Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment... souffle Quinn en continuant d'embrasser Rachel

-Je t'attends depuis des mois Quinn... répond Rachel en attirant Quinn vers le lit devant elle...

* * *

**Donc voilà ce petit OS en te souhaitant encore un excellent anniversaire (même si c'était hier) Ma Petite Jeunette Chérie... **


End file.
